Jessie and Emma
by chad9874123
Summary: When the kids are out, and its just Emma and Jessie. what do they get up to when there all alone and horny .


Ok let me get this story out, ever since the Ross family accepted me as their nanny and ever since I laid my eyes on Emma, I had a great but yet disgusting feeling to fuck the hell out of her. I have always wanted to feel her soft warm moist lips and her virgin tight pussy with my tongue and Mr Williams, my dildo, boy how he brings me pleasure. Well my wait was over, I did get to taste her lips and her pussy here is how it happened: It was a cold and wet Wednesday night, I was the only one in the apartment as the kids were out with there mom and dad, but Emma was celebrating her 1 year anniversary with her 'to cool for school boyfriend.' So I decided to have a long soak in the bath, I then hear a huge bang from downstairs, I jump out the bath in panic and grab my bath robe. My bathrobe was on their huge wooden door that makes a person look like an ant, Then I hear footsteps coming closer and closer my heart is beating as fast as a drum the door swings open like it was struck by a hurricane. I then scream at the top of my lungs hoping some one will hear me but the apartment is so big it would be like being in space no one can hear you scream., but then I hear a voice, it was Emma's she sounded like she was crying so I rushed into her room with only my bath robe on, my hair soaking wet, water dripping down my sexy body steam floating off like a cloud, it would be a teenage boys dream to see it, any way she screams "Jessie get out" but she was way too upset for me to leave. She was just in her bikini, the pink ones with white poker dots on them. My nipples soon hardened and you could see them through the thin but warm bath robe. She ran to her bed and put her silky duvet over her. Tears falling from her eyes like a water fall, she says while crying "Jessie does it ever get better?" I said "What do you mean?" Emma then replies "Getting your heart broken" I might have lied and said yes but that would just make the situation worse if I told the truth. I asked her if she wanted a cuddle to feel better and to my surprise she said "yes." I felt her warm body all over me, my tits now pointy like the Eiffel Tower I can't help but imagine if I tried kissing her but I knew it was wrong, what if she rejected me, I would be over in a heart beat so I let things play out and that's what happened. She said "Jessie I have never kissed any one what if I never?" I reply "You will Emma don't worry" She then replied "Can I kiss you Jessie? I won't tell anyone, I promise, it's just I don't want to look like a fool when I do kiss someone" My heart skipped a beat and my mouth was wide open like I was catching flies, I was gob smacked. I said to Emma silently "yes" like I just had an orgasm. Our body's come closer I can feel the heat of her body, her body was like a warm chocolate fudge cake heavily and sweet, I grab her long blonde wavy hair and go in for a kiss my minds thinking what if we get caught, what if she likes it and wants more, i go for it any way. Our lips touch I could imagine fire works going off. I could taste her cherry lipstick on my tongue, it may have been her first time but she sure knew what she was doing. We were both wet and horny and she starts taking her bikini off, first her bra. She takes the bra of slowly like a strip tease her tits are perfect, she tells me to suck them in a commanding voice, I start licking around in a circular motion, her nipples soon harden, I start biting them she says ouch but enjoys it I start liking her body I move to her belly button and stick my tongue right down there, she pushes me to the bed and takes her nickers off, her pussy is wet and looks so tight. She says now your turn, I take my bath robe of slowly with my mouth, she soon helps with that. At this point we are both naked, horny and wet then we cuddle. Our tits and vagina touch, I'm so overwhelmed that this has happened she starts licking my nipples but I soon grab her hair pull her up and put her on the bed. I start licking the outside of her pussy, I then put one finger in their, she screams in pleasure as I move it up and down I add another finger, she loves it even more I start licking the top of her pussy while fingering her to give her double the pleasure, as this is my first time tasting vagina and licking one it was great the best feeling in the world. Emma grips the bed with her hands, like she's holding on for her life, she's moving up and down as she is about to cum, I now decide to add my fist she screams in pain and pleasure, I get rid of the hand,and use my tongue ,she then cums into my mouth while tasting her cum I put my fingers in her mouth so she can taste, it was warm and sweet a bit like Bertram's English tea, it wasn't the best thing I have tasted but it made me even more horny. She then says your turn. I lay on the bed and she soon enters her two fingers I shout out "ohh, Emma give it to me, give it to me harder" she soon starts licking and she is so good she is better than my old boyfriends. She finds mr William my dildo she sticks him in me, and pulls him in and out really hard and really fast I'm screaming in pleasure, she gets my hair pulls it and sticks her tongue in my mouth and makes me gag before I know it I'm cuming and squirting at the same time we both taste it and laugh. I find the strap on and start fucking her like a man, it made me feel more masculine my dream was coming true fucking the hell out of her, shes crying in pain the bed is rocking like a boat in a storm. I then move to her bum it was so tight I put the tip of the dildo in and she was already screaming in pain, i said it will be worth it, i put in and before we know it shes having another , I then start licking her bum and fingering it. It was weird as it was warm and tight almost like a marshmallow I then stop. Emma said she was tired and wanted to go to bed but wanted me to sleep with her so I said "fuck yes." We then go to bed with each other knowing we won't get caught. She said that that was amazing and can we do it again? and i said "yes of course." Her hair smelling of Daises and her body sweating. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face and so did I, knowing that it was true what just happened. The next day the Ross family introduce a new girl called Sophie she is 16, tall, big tits brown hair and me and Emma wink at each other knowing we have bondage toys for Sophie. 


End file.
